


Beautiful Ease

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [6]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Caretaking, Comfort, Flash Fic, Fluff, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Anne treasures these moments. (A little glimpse of comfort - set post events of Rewrite The Stars)





	Beautiful Ease

She watches him through the steam and Anne smiles - Thomas is all the more beautiful here for his ease as he is not in many other places but here he is, curls slightly damp from the steam and the water, eyes half closed as he leans back against the bath. She does not surprise him, for that would not be well done but instead announces her presence and gains a softer smile in return. 

Anne sits at one end of the bath and runs her hand through his hair. She loves this, this way in which she can take care of her Thomas - can affirm that he is hers and Henry’s in this quiet moment with the scent of lavender and mint in the air. 

“Mio Bello Anne” he calls her but then Thomas has always given endearments in all kinds of languages - they slip from him easily and she is in awe of the trust that means he gives them to her and Henry. 

“Mio Bello Thomas” she says back, because it is true. He is her beautiful Thomas, especially in this moment as she rinses off his hair and slips her hands down to his chest with a smile. 

Anne wants him. She wants him very much and she is only wearing her simplest shift and overgown after all and it is easy to discard them as she climbs into the bath - not holding him down, but she does lean against him, wraps herself around him and kisses him thoroughly until they are both gasping and she can look down at swollen lips and dancing eyes.


End file.
